


[Podfic] Husband Material

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Merchandise, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cultural Differences, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fade to Black, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Requited Unrequited Love, Tony-centric, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: newtypeshadow's fic read aloud:All Tony wanted at this party on Xandar was to troll people who didn't recognize him, and fluster Steve in front of the Nova Corps by wearing a t-shirt with his shield on it.Unfortunately, Tony gets more than he bargained for when his merch shirt for Avengers power couple Captain America and the Winter Soldier gives people the wrong idea about their relationship.





	[Podfic] Husband Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Husband Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883512) by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow). 

> Hello SmileAndASong! I recorded this in hopes of posting a treat for your Steve/Tony/Bucky request at Just Married, but unfortunately I got started late and wasn't able to get in touch with the author for podfic permission in time to post it at the fest. I hope you still are still in the mood for Tony accidentally getting married to the two married dudes he's been pining after!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Husband+Material.mp3) | **Size:** 19.6 MB | **Duration:** 29:56 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Husband+Material.m4b) | **Size:** 30.4 MB | **Duration:** 29:56 minutes  
---|---


End file.
